nakedbrothersbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Nat is a Stand-Up Guy
'Nat is a Stand-Up Guy '''is the 3rd episode in Season 1 of ''The Naked Brothers Band. Sypnosis Nat does stand-up comedy to impress Rosalina, but isn't very good. He's determined to prove his sense of humor. He looks closer to home for better material. Plot The episode begins with the music video director filming Nat singing his song Catch Up With The End over a green screen. Alex then interrupts the song in a chicken suit, and the filming stops. Nat tells the Director that the song is meant is to be taken seriously, and the lyric "Running like a chicken without it's head" is an expression. Despite this, the Director isn't convinced, and calls over the rest of the band next to him. He then continues the filming of the video with Alex fooling around in the chicken suit, which results in everybody (except Nat) bursting in laughter. The song ends with Alex collapsing on the floor, and gets a kick from Nat before he walks out of the screen. Nat's song continues to be a joke when Qaasim sends over Nat and Cooper to see people in line to film their rear ends wiggling on camera, referring to the word "end" in the song's title. Nat disapproves, and then explains that the message is about people racing over death, and not seeing the beauty of life, although the band ignores it. Nat is then seen in the apartment singing a random song about a chimpanzee when he then asks Alex if he's funny, and he agress with saying that's he funny in the kind that doesn't make people laugh, and then makes Nat do a funny face with his ears and head, which makes him laugh. The next scene has Nat sitting in boredom as Alex makes fart noises, which causes Rosalina and Cooper to laugh hysterically. Nat then explains to him that it was supposed to be his joke, but he tells him that he wasn't telling them right. He then goes outside to practice telling the fart joke to Rosalina, and then goes inside to meet her watching TV while petting Lucky. Nat tries to tell her that the fart joke was made up by him and is funnier when he does it. Rosalina goes on to tell him that she's watching George Lopez do comedy stand-up. She calles him hysterical, and that she can't believe that he is coming to the kidney benefit. She adds that his wife gave him her kidney for his surgery when he was sick, and calls it true love, and also thinks stand-up comics are brave. She then compares Lopez to Alex, and suggests that he should become a stand-up comic also. Nat then tells the cameraman that he wants to become a stand-up comic, and tries to persuade that he is more funnier at doing the fart joke. Alex then goes to Nat, and they argue about who's funnier, which leads to Nat tickling his brother Alex to the point that he is forced to tell Nat that he's the funnier guy, and is going to be a stand-up comic. The setting switches to the Monkey Buttz comedy club in which Nat is introduced along with a snippet of his song Crazy Car. He then proceeds to tell jokes to make the audience laugh, which backfires with the crowd booing Nat off the stage while his father plays his accordion to save him from his embarassing situation. Nat and Alex are in the bathroom, when Nat complains about his father in the stage,and Alex yawning in the audience, which causes Alex to yell at Nat for blaming him on how things went, and then blames Nat on being unfunny himself, and leaves the room. Nat tries to go make up with Alex in their bedroom, with Alex admitting he was "pretty funny". Nat reveals he did stand-up comedy to impress Rosalina. He then finds notes Alex wrote in frustration towards Nat, in which he finds funny and laughs at it. The benefit event takes place in the Wolff's apartment, in which George Lopez reveals that his daugther, Mayan, is crazy over the band, and then introduces the band. Nat tells the audience the mean notes Alex wrote in the paper he found,with Alex repeatedly calling him Buttface in every note. The band then preforms the song Catch Up In The End, and ends up making the audience feel emotional, and gives a round of applause. The two brothers are then playing basketball, and George Lopez comes to tell the boys a message that the key to comedy is to be able to laugh at yourself. After the party, Nat runs outside to meet Rosalina to apologize for being unfunny at the comedy club, and then Rosalina tells him that he is funny, and should try again with his jokes. Nat tells her again about the fart joke, and the episode ends with them running to the park while the song I Indeed Can See plays in the background. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes